starwarsloungepbfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Vader
: Darth Vader in known through out the galaxy. He has tracked down and killed any Jedi that survived order 66. He is the leader of the galactic empire and leads the 501st legion himself. Vader has many leaders for the Empire. This is how Vader spread fear into the galaxy. only the remaining Jedi are the only ones who can stand up to him in battle. ( This Vader is if he would have taken another path during the clone wars and this changed the future from what we seen in the movies.) : : : : : Early Life Anakin Skywalker was born in 41.9 BBY. It is still unknown wat planet he was born ,Anakin and his mother both moved to Tatooine, were they became slaves. Anakin has always wanted a better life for him and his mother, anything was better then a slave life. Anakin was the kind of person that would help anybody that he could. Anakin then got into podracing, Being the only human that could do it, he was very good. but we crashed his owners podracer and was not to use it again, so he made his own.That’s when he meets Padme, Jar Jar, R2, Obi Wan, and Qui-Gon Jinn.Anakin won money for them winning a podrace. From that time Anakin, knew he was going to have a better life. He found out that he was going to be free. Only thing was his mother was still a slave. But there was stuff he had to leave behind, C-3PO, his friends, and his mother. Other then that he was glad he was no longer a slave and he did not have to live around sand. A nakin went with the Jedi in the queens ship. but were attacked by Sith Lord Darth Maul, who sought to capture Queen Amidala. While Jinn engaged the Sith in battle, Skywalker rushed ahead and warned those already onboard.The ship lifted off and after rescuing Jinn, they left Tatooine behind, heading for Coruscant. Upon arriving at Coruscant, Skywalker faced the Jedi High Council and was tested concerning Jinn's belief that Skywalker was the Chosen One and should be trained as a Jedi. Skywalker's gifts cemented Jinn's belief on the matter, but the Council remained skeptical. Jinn requested to train Skywalker after his current apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, completed his trials, but his request was denied. Skywalker was much older than the usual Padawan, and the Council was concerned that his prior experiences would interfere with his training. In particular, he exhibited much fear and anger, leftovers from his days as a slave; emotions that were further compounded by his separation from his mother and home. The Jedi thought he would not be able to make it as a jedi, he was to old to start the training. Skywalker fought in the Battle of Naboo in a Naboo starfighter above the planet. After accidentally joining the battle in orbit, Skywalker single-handedly destroyed the orbital Droid Control Ship from within moments after Lt. Gavyn Sykes destroyed the shield generator, thus rendering the Trade Federation's ground forces inactive and saving the Gungan Grand Army from destruction.with the death of Jinn, slain by Darth Maul. The Master's dying wish was for Kenobi to take up Skywalker's training, which Kenobi promised to fulfill. The Council reluctantly agreed for Obi-Wan to begin Skywalker's training, though they were concerned that Skywalker would be too difficult a student for young Kenobi to handle. Jedi Life Anakin hits the age of 19, he is given his first official assignment is to go with Padmé to Naboo and protect her from bounty hunter who tried to kill her more then once. While on Naboo, Anakin has a dream, where he seen his mother's death. He went to his old home to find out that his mother has been taken by Tusken Raiders. There at there camp site his mother dies in his arms. This is the first time Anakin goes to the dark side and it would not be the last. Anakin killed the Tuskens. He then gets word that his master is in danger. Anakin and Padme race to his master’s aid. But they are also captured. They are sent to death, but are saved by the Jedi order. There, a huge battle began, Jedi vs. Droids. Many Jedi died as a result of the battle. They were saved by Master Yoda and the new troops of the Republic, the clone troopers. Anakin and his master then found Count Dooku, there Anakin and his master, Obi Wan Kenobi, fought with the Sith Lord.After Skywalker's forearm was replaced with a mechno-arm crafted by the Chief Healer Vokara Che, he remained in the Halls of Healing as he grew accustomed to the replacement. Meanwhile, Kenobi was sent by Master Yoda to force Amidala to end her relationship with the Chosen One. Lying, she agreed, yet asked to do it herself. She suggested having Anakin escort her back to Naboo, and that is when she would end it. However, the escort was a ploy, and Skywalker married Amidala at Varykino on Naboo in a secret ceremony performed by a Naboo holyman. C-3PO and his counterpart, R2-D2, were the only witnesses. The newly-married couple would later struggle to keep this illicit relationship secret. Clone Wars (different path) Battle for Naboo (A Sith Lord is born) Two years after the start of the Clone Wars, the war had spread to the planet of Naboo. Anakin and his two Jedi friends, Rimaldo J. Lerak IV and Alene Onais went to Naboo. Both on an open field waiting for the droid army. Anakin seen the droid army closing in fast, the clones were taking the beating hard, leading them was the droid Grievous, The three Jedi then went after Grievous in battle. When all hope was lost, the rest of the republic came in to help. The droid army was being pushed back. Anakin went after the droid leader and was gone for a while. Then the droid leader came back up on the hill top, the clones fired missiles at the droid but another hooded figure stood near him. He used the force and sent the missiles to the Jedi. He took off his hood and it was Anakin. The Jedi that turned Sith. The clones then started to turn on the Jedi. Killing the Jedi one by one. Anakin went to Lerak and started using his dark words to make him turn. Galactic Civil War Battle of Kashyyyk Star Destroyers blockade around the planet Kashyyyk. Vader along with his troops wait to go to the planet and try to find something the Wookie’s might be hiding. Vader’s commanding trooper was Bravo Leader in this battle. Bravo Leader Led the first attack by Imperial Gunship. The Wookie army started leaving the base, Bravo Leader attacked the army, and While Vader attacked the Wookie base. Shortly after the battle began, the new t sith Knight Rimaldo J. Lerak came to help out Bravo leader. Vader’s gunship approached the base; the ships opened fire and landed. The troops of the 501st then stormed into the base to take control of what was left. Bravo leader then discovers that the droid army was there and there numbers were larger then both Wookies and Clones. Gunships arrive at Bravos location and blast the remaining droids to dust. Lerak is captured by the Wookies and is taken to there other base, hidden from the Empire. There Lerak meets his brother Mrikle, a Jedi that survived the termination of the Jedi order. There Lerak try’s to turn him, but failed. Bravo Captured a Jedi Wookie leader. They left the planet looking back and watching the fire spread. The Temple-The Force Unleashed(Destruction of Vader) The Rebels formed fast. There first mission was to attack the temple, and they did. Vader, his apprentice Darth Voder and grievous stood waiting for the attack. Rebel ships landed around the temple. Vader was watching from the top and seen a ship land right behind the temple, the ramp lowed and Jedi came running out. Vader ran down to get the Clones of the 501st legion, but when he got there he seen they were all dead. A clone helmet rolled to Vader’s feet and stopped. Vader looked up and seen his old master Obi-Wan. Vader took out his saber and begin to fight Obi-Wan, in front of his new master Grievous. Vader took off at Obi-Wan and used all his power to fight him. Vader seen that the clones were being killed by the rebels in the other room. Everything was going down hill, the Jedi and the Rebels had the upper hand. Vader was not thinking, He was not Ready for this, he just used his fear, and rage to attack Obi-Wan. That ended up being a wrong move. As Vader went through the air, his eye's grew big and seen his mom, they are at a podrace when Anakin was little, then he seen padme, the first time they meet, and then he was with Obi-Wan Training to be a Jedi. then the Chancellor was with him, then Vader seen the fall of the Jedi and the rise of the empire.Back to reality he looked down and seen Obi-Wans blue lightsaber was coming out of Vader's chest. Obi-Wan took it out and seen Vader turn around. Vader tried to strike , with what ever he had left, but Obi-Wan chopped off his arm, Vader’s saber went flying in the air, in the hands of lerak. Vader fell to the ground. He turned his head to lerak. Vader Then Gave the Empire to his first apprentice. Vader fell to the ground, his eyes stayed opened with a tear going down to his face, looking at Obi--Wan and smiled. Then his eye's closed. Vader was dead. Grievous then sliced off Kenobi's arms and his legs, then, with 1 quick slash, Grievous cut Kenobi's head off. Feeling pleased of finaly killing Kenobi once and for all, Grievous used the force to snatch Kenobi's lightsaber for himself. The Force Unleashed(Vaders Return) Lerak then discovers that Vader was barley alive; He then put him on the operation table and began to work. Lerak put on a Black armored suit, and a black helmet.When Vader woke up, he was told that Obi-wan did this to him and that he missed his heart by one inch. Lerak told Vader that he had to wear this suit for the rest of his life in order to live. By this time all the Jedi and Rebels are falling back to there ships. Vader then helped Lerak with Jedi trying to get into his head. But Vader was able to Help lerak block them out. Lerak then gave the Empire back to Vader. Vader and the rest of the Siths then made the enemy retreat. Vader and his troops then left the battle to find the rest of the rebels that were able to get to ships. The Sith Temple was free from the Jedi once again. Naboo Uprising Vader's Imperial Shuttle blasted out of hyperspace near the planet of Naboo. the Shuttle descended to the planet and then landed. the hatch opened and Vader walked down the ramp. he looked around and seen nobody in the city streets in the captail city of theed. Two clone troopers come running out of the shuttle and look around and follow up behind Darth Vader. Vader's breathing was giving the clone chills. but they kept walking, the city was deserted. Vader and his two troopers went inside a building and seen a group of 3 people. when the people looked at Vader they started to freak out. Vader picked one up with the force, the other two were little kids. Vader then asked the man where the Jedi was. The man told him there was one there yesterday, but the man told his kids to run. Vader then force choked the man and the kids ran outside, Vader then signed the troops to go out and get them. then Vader heard the sounds of a lightsaber. A dark figure stared to talk to the kids getting them mad, using there anger. This figure was Sith. Lerak aproched the kids and told them he was right. Vader walked out from the back door. as he walked up the hill, below he seen the towns people joined up with those stupid gungans. and leading them was a little green thing. Vader thought that his master killed him , but Yoda was still alive and standing right in front of him. Grievous's shuttle finaly landed near Vader's, and Grievous marched out with 4 of his new Sith droids that he just finished. The sith droids had a double bladed lightsaber that could be broken into four. The Sith learned that Yoda and Mason Fett were at Naboo making a army for a while. A battle began with both sides. A deep breathing sound could be heard around mason and the others. Vader walked out of a hut and looked at mason. the sun shined on the black helmet. Vader reached for his saber and turned it on, the red glare from the lightsaber shined bright. Vader walked forward to mason. Vader’s old apprentice then attacked with a weapon and all the Sith’s and Jedi had to get out of there fast. The Temple's 2nd Attack 1 year and 3 months ago The Jedi Order based their operations at a Great Majestic Temple on Coruscant. The Jedi Temple as it was universally known, now under Sith and Imperial control, streak fear to all who stilled lived on the planet. With Vader watching the construction of the Death Star, he was not ready for another attack on the temple. Vader then found out that in the first attack many ARC 170 fighters were stolen from the temple. It was obvious that it was the Jedi/Rebels. Vader was attacked in space, he looked out the window and seen it was the arc 170 fighters. With no help up there Vader had to get into his star fighter and get out of the small space station. Vader made the way to Leraks star destroyer. Vader meet some of his 501st troops and then went down the hallway. Blaster sounds were heard all over the ship, Vader was now running to get to the hanger, when he got there the group of rebels were near the North door, Vader went in chopping at every thing he saw, he even killed a 501st trooper, his grip was know tighter then ever, as he seen a Jedi knight, one that he thought he killed at the Jedi temple.The Jedi was the only rebel left, the clone trooper's made a circle around the Jedi and Vader, Vader looked over at lerak who was finishing off a soldier, and back at the Jedi. This Jedi was Alene Onais. Vader then went after the Jedi fighting her. The Jedi then ran away from Vader. Vader walked out of the room, heading to the cockpit of the ship, were he was stopped by his troops. They raised there blasters and pointed them at Vader, Vader knew something was not right, so he took his saber. They opened fire and Vader got hit in the waist, but he managed to fight them, killing them one at a time. With the last trooper he used the force to take off the helmet, it was a rebel, not a clone. Vader then started to make his way down to the planet to fight at the temple. A gunship lowered near the battle, Vader and a group of troopers jumped off of the LAAT. Vader and what was left of the troops from the ship started shooting the Jedi and rebels. The battle lasted a while till the rebels then retreated into the city, but they were not found